1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a reclining and swingable chair, more particularly, to a reclining and swingable chair having a seat portion and a back portion which rock with respect to each other for enabling a user to stretch and bend his spinal column by moving his weight, with the chair also being usable as an ordinaly chair or a legless chair.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
Recently, there is a striking tendency for the spinal column to be bent because of improper walking and sitting postures of children and adults. An apparatus to rectify such posture or stretch and bend the spinal column is now popular.
The apparatus as mentioned above, called an exercise unit, has shortcomings in that it needs a wide space to accomodate it and much time and labor for fabrication and operation thereof. Inasmuch as these units aim to keep one healthy, they do not have any other practical uses.
The chair used in general is manufactured only for use in sitting thereon. With such an arrangement of chair, there is sometimes created pain to those who sit on the chair for a long period of time since the chair allows the spinal column to be crooked due to a load applied to the spinal column.
Among known chairs, there are such chairs wherein the load applied to the column is reduced, such chairs resembling a rocking chair or the like. Such chairs are widely used and are structured in such manner that a portion thereof that contacts the floor is curvely formed so that the chair is easily swingable as a whole, and a back reclining portion is covered with a cloth to gently support the back, or a contacting portion with the back is gently curved as a whole. However, such chairs as a rocking chair aim to only support the back gently for thereby allowing the user to sit thereon to reduce the load applied to the back but do not aim to be widely used as an exercise chair to stretch the back of the user while also being used an ordinaly chair.